Secretos
by Lady Cid
Summary: Hay cosas que no deberían guardarse, sis se quiere tener salud mental. SagaXOC


_Saint Seiya y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. _

**Secretos**

La escudera Danae estaba sentada, después de un día algo ajetreado, en las escaleras entre Tauro y Aries. Estaba silenciosa, pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

—Mujer, ya no deberías callar.

Danae dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz. —Señor Mu, usted no debería asustarme de esa manera— dijo tocándose el pecho, en señal de que su corazón latía fuerte.

—¡Es muy divertido ver como te sigues sorprendiendo de eso, aunque seas ya una mujer de veinticinco años!— Le dijo el lemuriano sonriendo —pero volviendo al tema: no entiendo por qué sigues callando. Es obvio que él te quiere.

—Nunca he negado que me quiera. Me lo demuestra siempre. Somos buenos amigos, señor.

—Tú sabes que no me refiero a esa clase de querer. Siempre esquivas el tema de Saga.

Era verdad. Siempre eludía ese tema, pero era porque ella estaba segura de la amistad, mas no del amor de ese Santo. Y no deseaba hacerse ilusiones de nada. Mu se sentó al lado de la muchacha y la oyó suspirar.

—Usted ya debe saberlo, ¿no? A usted, señor Mu, no puedo ocultarle nada. Mi mente es un libro abierto. Pero el resto no lo entendería. Ni siquiera el señor Aldebarán. Es mejor seguir silenciando todo para el resto. No quiero ilusiones y ahora menos que nunca aspiro a algo. Miro lo afortunada que soy. No todos pueden decir que son escuderos de un Santo dorado y que además son buenos amigos de la mayoría.

—No eres más tozuda porque no eres gemela de Aldebarán. Pero sí, tienes razón. Pero hay algo más que quiero saber. ¿No crees que podrías hablar con Nuestra Señora Atenea acerca de las pesadillas que has estado teniendo? Yo ya sé a que se deben y lo vamos a discutir.

Ahora la escudera no lo seguía. ¿De qué estaba hablando Mu de Aries?

—Mujer, llevas dieciocho de tus veinticinco años teniendo pesadillas con un niño. Y desde que dejaste de insultar a Máscara Mortal se han hecho más recurrentes. Puede que eso sea el comienzo de la depresión que padeces y que te detectaron hace cinco años. Entiendo que sea difícil hablarlo, pero debes hacerlo. Ahora mismo tienes ojeras y no has ido a visitar a Saga, como es tu costumbre.

La muchacha no quería sentirse tan desnuda. Odiaba sentirse así, pero el señor tenía razón. No sabía como comenzar su relato. Es que era tan inverosímil. Ahora que el sepulturero se había "reformado" todo mundo iba a pensar que había traído a colación un tema demasiado viejo.

—Verá, yo todavía vivía en el templo de Tauro… un día en que el maestro de mi señor me pidió hacer un par de mandados a la aldea, vi a un niño de mi edad aproximadamente. Este niño estaba jugando y de pronto vi una sombra tras él. Me escondí en cuanto reconocí a la sombra, ya que era Máscara Mortal. Luego vi como su mano traspasaba el abdomen del pequeño. Sé que él me vio, pero no hizo nada y sigo sin entender el porqué. Fui al templo de Tauro y el maestro de mi señor me pidió hacer un mandado en otro templo, no recuerdo cual. Al pasar por el templo de Cáncer, vi el rostro del niño en la pared. Quise gritar y llorar, pero la garganta se me hizo un nudo. Hice el mandado y me fui al templo sin apetito. Estuve enferma por una semana. No dejé de soñar con el chico por un mes. Era horrible. Solamente recuerdo que le pedí al señor Aiolos que me dijera como se decía "descojonado" en griego. Se me quedó mirando raro.

Mu la miró algo serio, pero la entendía. Su amiga no hablaba muy bien el griego en aquel entonces y pedir ayuda hubiera resultado un fiasco.

—Me alegro de que ahora me lo hayas contado. Más vale tarde que nunca.

Otras dos personas oían el relato de Danae y una de ellas se fue derechito al templo de Cáncer.

"Y los insultos que ella te dedicaba se quedaron cortos, asesino".

Saga estaba bastante ofuscado. Sabía lo de la depresión de su amiga, pero no de lo que había pasado cuando tenía siete años. Tenía que arreglar cuentas con Máscara Mortal y lo iba a hacer de una buena vez.

—Saga, tranquilízate. Ya sabes que a Máscara le gusta aprovecharse de la furia— Aldebarán lo seguía, tratando de calmarlo. —Yo también me siento mal, lo que pasó con mi escudera es una injusticia, pero nada ganarás dándole una golpiza.

—Puede que yo no gane nada, pero Danae, sí. No tendrá que volver a ver la maldita "decoración" de la casa de Cáncer. Estoy bien seguro de que el espíritu del niño sigue ahí y para tu escudera debe ser una pesadilla estar viendo que no puede hacer nada. Ve con ella y Mu. Probablemente necesite apoyo de tu parte, Aldebarán.

Saga entró al templo de Máscara Mortal. ¿Cómo habían podido acostumbrarse a la vibra tan mala de ese sitio? Era horrible, se oían los gritos de las almas en pena y todos los muros estaban repletos de muertos, la mayoría inocente.

—¿No acabo de darte permiso para pasar hacia la dirección contraria, Saga?

El Santo de Cáncer estaba muy tranquilo, ni siquiera se esperaba el puñetazo que recibió.

—No tienes vergüenza.

—Ya no me meto con tu amiguita, la enana. ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—Porque tienes la desfachatez de tener tu maldito templo repleto de almas sin descanso. Por eso. Y mi amiga no ha dejado de tener pesadillas por eso. ¡Purifica este lugar de una vez!

Máscara Mortal se quedó asombrado. Él sabía que Danae había sido testigo de uno de sus asesinatos y que además parecía reconocer una de las almas en su templo. Por eso no la había matado, porque sentía que con ser víctima de las travesuras e insultos que le dirigía la joven, estaba cumpliendo con su condena. De hecho, cuando ella paró sus insultos, creyó que su condena había sido insuficiente.

—Esto era un asunto entre la enana y yo. No la maté porque esa muchacha había visto todo— le respondió al geminiano. —La chica debió confiar en ustedes más pronto. Siempre la veía en tu templo recibiendo clases. Me extrañó no verla por una semana.

—¡¿Qué querías?! ¿Qué Danae pudiese dormir en paz con un secreto como ese, temiendo que nadie le creyera? Todo estaba en contra suya: su edad, su rango y el poco conocimiento que tenía del idioma.

Máscara meditó lo que le dijo su compañero, para luego encender el cosmos. Decidió dejar libres las almas de los que había asesinado.

—Debí hacer esto hace tiempo… anda, dile a Danae que ya no hay más espíritus aquí.

—Gracias por hacer esto. Aunque me temo que tendrá que ser la propia Danae la que se entere por sí misma.

Saga se fue hacia abajo otra vez, dejando a Máscara Mortal con sus propios pensamientos. Ahora sí se podía decir que el caballero de Cáncer había actuado como alguien arrepentido.

**He vuelto con otra historia de Saga y Danae, algo más larga que de costumbre y menos alegre por lo que se puede ver. De antemano, gracias por leerme y si a alguien le place, déjeme un comentario.**


End file.
